


Never pissed off a seawitch

by Tiny_Lez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: What happens when Lyra asks a question? And trying to tease the seawitch? Well Ursula teaches her a lesson that’s what
Relationships: Ursula/OC
Kudos: 5





	Never pissed off a seawitch

**I don’t own Once Upon a Time**

“So do you use your tentacles for anything or are they useless?” Lyra smirked over at Ursula. Cruella and Maleficent raises an eyebrow wondering why the girl would challenge the sea witch. Ursula brought her tentacles out from under her dress with a smirk.

“Whatever do you mean dear?” Ursula purred as she snaked one around her neck Lyra knew she was going to have suction marks on her neck but she didn’t care at this point she was curious how far they would get

“That’s all you got? Knew you didn’t have it in you, you’re just a useless piece of calamari” Lyra smirked, the tentacle tightened and Ursula had a snarl on her face

“You are going to regret that” Ursula hissed as her other tentacles came out two one on each arm another two for her legs spreading them. A gasp came from her mouth as Ursula dragged her towards her.

She used her 6th tentacle to rip off Lyra’s clothes, as soon as the cold draft hit the young girls' nipples and they instantly hardened. With her 7th tentacle she slithered it up the girls body causing her to shiver, and used two of the suctions on each nipple, causing the young blonde to arch and moan.

“Oh fuck” Lyra slipped out.

“And to think I haven’t even started yet” Ursula purred as her last tentacle slipped to her dripping core.

“Well, well, well look who's dripping” Maleficent smirked, Lyra forgot that they weren’t the only two in the room, Lyra was already panting and nothing major has happened yet. Ursula smirked as she used one of her suctions on her clit, Lyra almost screamed in pleasure. Ursula then slipped her tentacle inside Lyra who thrust her hips trying to get the sea witch to move

“Please” Lyra moaned

“I don’t know I’m just a useless piece of calamari remember?” Ursula said stopping everything.

“Don’t stop please” Lyra whined moving her hips,

“I don’t know” Ursula smirked, this was a sight to see the adoptive daughter of the queen and saviour begging to be taken by her tentacles.

“Please Ursula” Lyra tried once more.

“I guessed since you asked so nicely” Ursula smirked as she slipped in and out of Lyra’s dripping core, and used the suction on her clit as she thrusted in and out of the young girl.

“Oh fuck!” Lyra screamed

“Faster. Harder” Lyra screamed, and Urusla did as she was told she suctioned harder on her nipples and clit.

“Oh god I’m so close” Lyra panted everyone else thoroughly turned on. Urusla’s tentacle was dripping with Lyra’s juices.

“Fuck!!!!” Lyra screamed as she arched and squirted all of Urusla’s tentacle. Urusla put her tentacles away, satisfied with her work. Lyra laid on the ground panting she was not expecting that to happen but she wasn’t disappointed. She kind of wanted to do it again at some point she thoroughly enjoyed herself

“Not so useless now am I?” Urusla smirked

“Best orgasm ever” Lyra sighed happily


End file.
